Are You Happy Now?
by snappleapple518
Summary: Duncan breaks up with Violet, but she's not convinced that he's really happy about it. Sounds pathetic... it's not too bad. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE or the song "Are you Happy Now" by Michelle Branch.**

****

**_Are You Happy Now?_**

It was the day that Duncan broke it off with Violet.

"I just can't do this anymore… it's just not working." He said, looking right into her eyes, and then he walked away without another word. He wasn't even ashamed of what he was doing.

Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok

He didn't care about her anymore… and at first that had made her sad. But now… now she wasn't so sure. Maybe Duncan and she weren't meant to be together. Maybe there's no point in even trying.

And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use

She wondered if he was telling the truth? Did he really not care about her anymore? Surely he couldn't of have just gotten over her? But he had said it. And she didn't care anymore. If he didn't care about her- than he didn't deserve her.

When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah

But all she wanted to do was know… and so she conjured up a plan.

She dialed up the Quagmires.

Isadora, thankfully, picked up the phone.

"Hey, Izzy, it's Violet. Is Duncan there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's here. You want me to get him. I feel real bad about what he did to you." She said regretfully.

"No, don't get him. But make sure he doesn't leave the house. And it's not your fault, so don't be sorry." Violet told her.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he doesn't leave the house." Isadora promised her.

"Thanks, bye."

And Violet left the house walking towards the Quagmires house.

When she got there she rang the doorbell, which was rather too loud for the seriousness of the moment.

Duncan opened the door. And then he shut it again.

Violet rang again.

He opened the door looking, not annoyed, but bashful.

"What?" he asked, shyly.

"Can I come in for a second?" Violet asked, her voice strong.

"I don't think I can tell you can't." he said, and then gestured for her to come in. He did not look her in the eyes.

"So… can we talk in your living room?" she asked him.

"What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"You're a loser." She said taking his arm, and pulling him into his own living room.

They sat down on the couch, and she began to speak.

"You know, Duncan… you kind of left me hanging there when you told me you were just going to end it all. You told me you loved me… you told me that you and I, we were forever. But you're a liar, aren't you, Duncan? Yes, you're a liar."

**You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,**

"That's kind of how it is when you break up with someone, Violet. You leave them hanging. That's what breaking up is." He told her, but still he didn't look her in the eyes.

"But we, we were supposed to be soul mates or something. Soul mates that's what you told me. Are you a liar, Duncan? Is that what me and you were? A big fat lie? Because that's what it seems like to me."

"I'm not a liar, Violet. I was mistaken. People make mistakes…" he said, and still he looked at the floor.

"Do you like someone more than you like me?" she asked.

"No, no, Violet. But someone likes you more than I do." He told her.

"Who the heck cares? I don't like them! Do I? No, I don't!" she shouted.

"I guess not." He said, not flustered by his outburst. But still there eyes didn't meet.

"So can you say it to me?" she asked.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Can you tell me that you're happy?"

**Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?**

He said nothing.

"Too weak, huh?" she asked. "You can't tell me that you're happy, can you?"

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

He didn't answer still.

"Are you happy? Duncan, are you there? Are you happy now that you left me alone? Are you happy?" she asked. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you are honestly happy?"

**Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?**

It was then he turned his face towards her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes. I am happy."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Did you like it? I thought it was very fun thing ruining Violet and Duncan's lives. I started this fic as a Quiglet fic, but then I just couldn't bear to end it like this since I love Quiglet so much, so instead I changed all the Quigley things to Duncan since I am not very into Dunclet at all. In fact Dunclet is one of the things in fics that I loathe the most. So I ruined them! If you could read my fic, _Living in Fear _that would make me a very happy person…**

_**The world is quiet here,**_

**Snappleapple518 **


End file.
